Wonder Woman v4 10
Synopsis With her wedding to Hades soon to come, the ruler of Hell forces Wonder Woman to place her own Lasso of Truth around her neck to prove that she truly loves him. Even as she confirms that she does truly love him, she breaks free of her bonds and escapes, as she will not marry him, regardless of whether she loves him or not. Angrily, Hades unleashes all of the forces of Hell to punish her. He threatens to find and kill Zola, but she responds that she is safe with her protectors. He threatens to kill her, and though she admits that one day, he might - it will not be without a fight. He sets his handmaidens on her, and she fights them back easily, dropping them at the feet of her companions, who have come, despite her having warned them against it. One of them attempts to crush Lennox's head in her jaws, only to find that it is so hard that her teeth are broken. Diana turns to her companions, and complains that they were supposed to have stayed with Zola. They point out that they did leave Hermes to watch for her. Even so, she feels they shouldn't have come. This worry proves valid, as a river of blood wells up behind them; a manifestation of Hades' rage. The rapids swallow them all, and Hades proclaims that she is to be executed, merely for telling the truth. He condemns her to be consumed by him over and over for eternity. Wonder Woman is saved, however, by Strife. Again, Wonder Woman complains that she didn't want to be helped, though Strife points out that eternal consumption is no picnic. Hades returns in his original form, and confronts his erstwhile bride, accusing her of lying. Calmly, Wonder Woman explains that she did not manage to circumvent her lasso's power. She does love him - just as she loves everyone. Hades expresses disbelief, but Hephaestus responds that Diana's love is only ridiculous to someone incapable of loving anyone. Hades turns on Haphaestus, and wonders why the smith has come to the wedding at all, having expected that he would stay away, as he despises their family. Hephaestus responds that he is more disappointed with his family than despising. They fight, but not because they love each other. It should not be so. Wonder Woman explains that even with Eros' pistols, Hades cannot make anyone love him if he does not also love himself. Finally, Hades realizes that Wonder Woman does love him - unconditionally. His disgust prompts him to send them all away. Before leaving, Hephaestus offers Hades a gift. As Diana and her companions ride the boat down the River Styx, she grabs one of Eros' pistols, and fires a single shot. As it happens, the gift was a mirror, and Hades was looking at himself just as Diana's bullet struck his heart. Finally, Hades will be able to love himself. Diana suspects that, perhaps, Hephaestus planned this entire series of events. Appearances *Wonder Woman *Hades *Charon *Strife *Eros *Hephaestus *Lennox Links *dccomics.com *DC Database *ComicVine Category:Comic Book Issues __NOWYSIWYG__